Granted Wish OS
by mesun
Summary: One Shoot con Nick Jonas. Cuando un deseo se vuelve realidad.


One Shoot con **Nick Jonas.** Notese que no es famoso. Todo gracias a mi imaginación. Bendita Sea!

* * *

><p><strong>GRANTED WISH<strong>

**.**

Otra vez discutíamos. No me gustaba pelear con ella, era mi hermana mayor y la amaba con todo el corazón pero era demasiado egoísta. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había organizado una fiesta en _nuestro_ departamento. Fue una completa desconsiderada teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera me había consultado y tenía un importante examen al día siguiente. Desafortunadamente sería imposible de cancelar, media universidad estaba avisada, sin contar a los que se agregarían.

-¡Ya deja de comportarte como una tonta! ¿No entiendes que si hacemos esto seremos más conocidas? –intentó, en vano, persuadirme.

-No tengo ni el menor interés de ser conocida. Lo que ahora quiero es estudiar para sacarme de encima ese maldito examen y poder viajar a San Francisco a saludar a Katie y a Jerry –contesté un poco alterada. –Extraño a mi familia… a mis amigos, Macy, no puedes ser tan cruel…

-Eres tan nerd… no pareces mi hermana… si me quisieras dejarías que la fiesta se celebrara… -fingió un sollozo y continúo con su perorata. -¡Imaginate…! yo seré tan popular que Amber tendrá que rogarme de rodillas ser mi amiga… con o sin tu ayuda HERMANA –afirmó levantando la voz mientras meneaba su cadera frente al televisor entorpeciendo mi vista.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Esa discusión era una pérdida de valioso tiempo.

-¿Sabes qué? –exclamé levantándome del sillón con un salto. –Haz la estúpida fiesta, destruye nuestro hogar que tanto esfuerzo les costó a nuestros padres… eso si, mi cuarto es sagrado.

Tomé la mochila que utilizaba para ir a la universidad, dinero, una muda de ropa, mi Iphone y la deposité en el suelo junto a la puerta de entrada. Me dirigí a la cocina casi a la carrera para abrir la puerta de la mesada y extraer unas bolsas de residuos.

Estante por estante fui sacando todo hasta que el living quedó completamente vacío excepto por los sillones y la televisión.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Que qué hago? Protejo mis cosas, querida hermana. –contesté con bronca. –Esto es el producto del sudor de mi trabajo, no dejaré que un par de adolescentes pasados de copas me lo arruinen de un día para el otro porque quieres ser _popular_.

Lo dije tan rápidamente que me quedé sin aire, así que respiré profundamente y arrastré la tele y las bolsas dentro de mi pequeña habitación. Rogué al cielo que la puerta fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir un posible intento de intrusión y cerré con llave.

-Espero que el tiempo te demuestre lo equivocada que estas, porque… ¿De verdad piensas que serás feliz siendo _popular_? –grité con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de cerrar la puerta.

Con la mochila aún en mis manos corrí hasta el ascensor, que afortunadamente estaba abierto.

Aunque había alguien en su interior.

-Maldición –mascullé entrando con la cabeza gacha. De seguro aquel individuo había escuchado mi exabrupto.

-¿Un día difícil, uh?

Asentí con la cabeza ante tan llamativa voz mientras se cerraban las puertas.

Suspiré. Todavía no sabía a dónde ir.

Levanté la cabeza y comprobé que el botón de la planta baja estaba presionado. Con la manga me limpié las lágrimas y fue ahí cuando le presté atención a mi acompañante.

Su cabello enrulado fue mi perdición, sin mencionar que el chico en su totalidad era un _Adonis._ Las elegantes facciones de su rostro, las miles de pecas dispuestas al azar en sus mejillas, esos ojos almendrados, sus labios con forma de corazón y su escultural figura, apreciable a través de su musculosa, me cortaron la respiración. ¿Qué rayos…? Yo no era asmática ni nada parecido… Me reí de mi misma y el ángel de pelo rizado enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tu mal día esta mejorando? –Hasta su voz era hermosa.

-Gracias al cielo… –respondí con una sonrisa. Faltaban dos pisos para llegar a destino y el tiempo volaba como el viento… no quería salir de ahí y más si estaba tan bien acompañada. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder retenerlo en ese ascensor aunque fuera por un rato.

Una violenta sacudida interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en los brazos del muchacho fortachón. La luz titiló seguida de un silencio mortal.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunté temblorosa agarrándome con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-No tengo idea –contestó- pero me agrada tu perfume.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia pero me asusté cuando enterró su cara en mi cuello y aspiró sonoramente. Acto seguido se alejó de mí y lo solté antes de que no me respondieran las neuronas.

-Lo siento… no quise incomodarte… ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice –se disculpó visiblemente arrepentido.

-No te preocupes… esta bien, a cualquiera le pasa… -lo tranquilicé- me sorprendió un poco… es todo…

-¡Oh, Dios! –exclamó de repente señalando el tablero.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Se-se atascó! ¡Estamos atrapados! –contestó con desesperación.

-Ah, ya… no te preocupes, no voy a morderte –_Si no quieres…_ - ¿Eres claustrofóbico?

Negó con la cabeza mientras yo me sentaba en el suelo.

-Supongo que es sólo cuestión de tiempo y nos sacaran de aquí –dijo al fin sentándose a mi lado con su móvil en mano. –Ya pedí refuerzos… Oh, nunca nos presentamos soy Nicholas, puedes decirme Nick.

-Genial Nick, soy Abigail, pero puedes llamarme Abbie…

Sonrió y creí desfallecer…. ¿Tenía que ser tan irresistiblemente bello?

-Vivo en el departamento 7 C….

-¿Si? –Lo interrumpí- yo vivo en el 5 C… ¿Cómo es que nunca nos cruzamos? –Jamás habría olvidado su rostro.

-No lo sé… Por alguna extraña razón debíamos encontrarnos aquí, hoy… -Contestó misteriosamente.

-¿Tienes planes muy importantes? –curioseó después de una charla banal acerca de nuestras cosas favoritas.

-De hecho no…. –Le conté el desagradable incidente de la fiesta. -¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo… también huía de mi hermano mayor –contestó y ambos reímos. –Y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo conmigo… ir al cine tal vez… -propuso con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Me encanta caminar y hace meses que muero de ganas de ver una película…. Así que… me encantaría acompañarte. –respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Genial –Exclamó y el ascensor volvió a la vida con una sacudida que me volvió a dejar en sus fornidos brazos. Su aroma varonil inundó mis pulmones y me abstuve de saltar sobre él… todavía nos quedaba una larga tarde juntos por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>Que lindo que sería, la verdad que si. Dejen REVIEWS :D<strong>

**Sunny**


End file.
